Furry Friday
by RealFunnyNetworks
Summary: In this six-part selection, we see our young master try to adjust to a more "feline" lifestyle, which is quite the curse. Can our Earl adjust, especially with his butler being so fond of cats? You see, I'm simply one HELL of a writer.
1. His Master, Awakening

RealFunnyNetworks Presents:

Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

Furry Friday

Chapter I

His Master, Awakening

Sebastian awoke to yet another Friday morning... However this was Friday was different... Or at least the start of something different. He was woken up by a scream down the hall, coming from the Earl himself. Alarmed, he jolted straight out of bed, on his feet. As he head out the door, he snapped his fingers, his butler attire instantly appeared on his body. Fully clothed in a quite litteral snap, he rushed out of his quarters and to his masters room. Knowing time was of the essence, he kicked the door open in one swift kick. "Young Master! What is the matter!?" He said as he barged in the room.

The door flinging open, he is greeted to the young Earl, looking into the mirror in his room. Hands were on his cheeks, his face looking quite terrified, and his head sporting cat-like ears at the top. They twitch ever so slightly, matching the utter shock on his face. Perhaps he screamed more towards the tail that has sprouted from underneath the back of his long night shirt, it staying upright, in unison with his surprising image the mirror shoots back to him. Sebastian's eyes widen in complete surprise for a moment. "And furthermore... What is with the... Get up, exactly?" He said as he saw what his master looked like, raising an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Ciel whips his head towards his butler, shooting an angry stare. "Get up!?" He shouted. "This is no mangy get up, I woke up straight to this... This... Transformation!" The devilish butler walks up to his master, trying to make sense of the situation presented in front of him. "Well, obviously, that explains the scream you made... Even so... This may be an issue." He said as he removes his gloves. Confused at why Sebastian is doing such a thing, he speaks up "What the devil are you doing?" Ignoring the question shot at him, Sebastian starts rubbing his masters feline ears that are at the top of his head. Ciel squirms slightly from the sensation. He then gives one of the ears a light tug. It caused the young earl to jerk away and hiss at his butler. Sebastian raised his hands up, eyes widen from such an action from his master. "Well, that puts one theory to the test..." He the one inches his hand towards the young boy's tail, it moving back. "Don't even THINK about tugging THAT! At the rate it moves and stays attached, THIS is definitely real!" He said with great force. The Butler puts a hand under his chin and rubs it, about to tell his master what might have happened to him. "In that case... I hate to say it, but from the looks of this... I'd say someone wishes ill-will towards you" Ciel tilts his head, placing his hand on his hip. "If you're trying to make a point, then make it already..." Retorted the impatient Earl.

"What I'm saying sir..." Sebastian began, "...is someone has cursed you." The boy's eyes widen slightly, shocked that someone would put such a curse on him. "Curse me..." The Butler kept giving his master a straight face. "Indeed, sir... I've seen this curse before, and... It gets worse from here actually..." Ciel then asks "How exactly?" Sebastian then begins "It all begins with the ears and the tail... Next comes the cravings for meats, fish and chicken especially... " Ciel gulped as his servant kept explaining what was to come. "Then comes the characteristics... Certain normal actions will become guilty pleasures, such as this" He starts petting his forehead for a moment, Ciel actually giving in to the gesture. His servant then stops, Ciel obviously not happy to have such a feeling come to an abrupt end. "Now how did that feel?" Asked the butler. "It felt good... I... For some reason didn't want you to stop..." Answered the Earl, stunned at what he just said himself. "Exactly. And then comes the heat... Which, I can assume, you are well aware of." The earl gulped "D... Does the heat make me more attracted to cats... Or others with my condition..?" Sebastian takes a deep sigh, answering the Earl's inquiry "I'm afraid it makes you crave the person you truly desire most." Ciels eyes widen largely, knowing he doesn't want that. Last thing he'd want to do is beg and plead for the person he truly desires most... "Sebastian... We need to rid of this curse immediately, I shan't be a feline of an Earl!" Sebastian nodded in agreement "Indeed... And especially bad timing, since Lady Elizabeth shall be spending the day with you." Ciel then sighed heavily, knowing he'll be embarrassed if his fiance sees him in such a state. Looking down, he asks his butler another question "How long do we have until she is to be here..." Sebastian pulls out his pocket watch, seeing the time is 6:45am We have exactly one hour and fifteen minutes until she is due to arrive" Ciel grits his teeth, knowing him and his servant wouldn't be able to solve this in time "Any suggestions? " He asks "Well... " started the butler "... How about we have an animal themed day... I and the rest of the staff would sport animal ears and tails... And we'll give your fiance a pair as well." He pulls out a pair of rabbit ears and a cotton tail from behind his back, spawned by his demonic powers obviously. He dawns them on, looking like a rather sexy man-rabbit... Or to Ciel, at least he did. He bit his lip slightly at the site of him like that. After he gulped, he spoke up "I... I suppose that will work... Since time is of the essence" Sebastian then smirked "Splendid. Now then, let's get you dressed" The Butler starts to undress his master, pulling off his night shirt first. He then tugs his Earl's undergarments down off of him. Afterwards, he looks at his master, seeing he's really tense. "My lord, you look very tense..." Ciel doesn't answer back, looking away from his handsome butler, biting his lower lip, eyes half lidded. "I have an idea..." He picks up his master, carrying his master bridal style to his bed. He laid him down, flat on his stomach. "A quick massage should work" Ciel then sighed and spoke "If you believe it shall work... I trust it to you... "

With that being said, Sebastian then starts massaging his shoulders. Ciel enjoys the feeling, relaxing into his touch. He lets out a sigh of relief. His butler then shifts his hands down to his upper spine area. Ciel's feline instincts take over. He interupts the butlers massage by rolling onto his back, exposing his front. "S... Sebastian... " Spurted the boy, still stark naked "Could you possibly... Rub my belly?" Sebastian looked surprised, but then pleased "Certainly" and with that, he starts rubbing his Master's stomach, Ciel purring in pleasure. He specifically rubs around the masters belly button. He keeps purring in pleasure, wanting more... But not sure what... Sebastian then gets a naughty idea, and starts rubbing his masters pelvis. The master purrs more, and his member starts to twitch. His butler seeing this keeps going. The master then becomes fully erect, Sebastian smiling at the sight. He then teases him by stopping, and pulls his pocket watch out, seeing its 7am now "Would you look at the time, I'm afraid we have to stop" Ciel immediately gets up, and swipes Sebastian's watch out of his hand, and tugs on his tie "That can wait... This can't... " He looks at his butler in the face with pure lust.

To be continued...

Ciel is quite the kinky kitty, when least expected. Prideful, he is up until this point... Surely more than male ejaculations will fly this furry friday.

Next time

His Master, Improvising

You see, I'm simply one HELL of a writer.


	2. His Master, Improvising

RealFunnyNetworks presents

A Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fan fic

Furry Friday

Chapter II

Sebastian looks into the eyes of the lustful boy, still tugging at his tie. They are face to face, cheek to cheek. Sebastian is stunned to see his own master to want such a simple thing: Pleasure. The Butler spoke up "My lord... Surely you can put your wants aside-" he is interrupted by a kiss from the neko master himself, pressing hard against his lips. His servants eyes widen, and then softly close as he gets into the kiss slightly. Ciel parted his lips from the ecstatic butler, and whispered softly into his ear, "Pleasure me... that's an order." Sebastian's eyes glowed that very familiar demonic red, looking into the bi-colored eyes of his master. Softly pinning his master down to their bed, he said ever so softly, "Yes, my lord."

He starts kissing the young master softly, yet ever-so-teasingly. Transitioning from quick pecks of passion, to tongue fights of fury. Each kiss sending chills of intense pleasure through the boys spine. His naughty man-servant starts to shift his kisses towards the young masters neck, while his right hand got a little shifty to his crotch, exposed to the air still, and quite erect. He kisses and bites Ciels neck as his manhood is stroked softly by his servants gloved hand. The young master's letting out moans aplenty from the sensations provided by his butler. Sebastian then starts kissing down his masters chest, to his right nipple exactly. As he starts stroking the young man's length a bit faster, he licks circles around the right nipple in clockwise rotations with his long tongue. The neko-afflicted boy starts replacing his moans with mews of intense pleasure, yet controlling himself so that the other house servants don't catch wind of what's occurring at the moment. The demonic butler smirks at the sounds his master is making, making the beast himself even more aroused than he already was. He then decides to use his free hand to pinch and twist the nipple he was licking to make the master more 'heated', so to speak. Ciel's mews grow slightly louder from the slight pain being recieved in his right nipple being pinched and twisted. Sebastian is not holding back with the pain, but not going far enough to bruise the masters nipple. He then plants more kisses down his masters body, starting from the pectorals to his abdomen.

Sebastian stops playing with the masters right nipple and strokes his length slightly faster than before. Ciel squirms around in pleasure, mewing uncontrollably in-between strokes, still keeping the volume of his voice low enough. The butler then gets on the bed and kneels in front of his master, smirking at him with a mischievous look. Ciel looks back at him, unsure of what his butler is about to do, yet sees that he is still stroking his length for him, it feeling quite pleasurable for him. Sebastian then licks circles around the tip of his masters shaft, wrapping his whole tongue around the tip itself. The young master leans his head back from both the sight and sensation of his butler's tongue wrapped around the tip, it already leaking a bit of pre-cum. Sebastian licked up the small drop of pre-cum, and his eyes widened, pupils have dilated as well. The taste of just his masters pre-cum alone was enough to make any demon go mad.

Sebastian's eyes then retract to normal, and he licks his lips. He impatiently sucks on the tip now, bobbing his head up and down in small strokes on just the tip alone. Ciel's neko ears twitch in pleasure, and his tail dances in lust from such actions performed by his butler. His mews become slightly louder, and instantly wraps his hands around his butlers head. The cat-boy runs his hands through his butler's jet black hair as he is getting oral pleasure on just the tip of his shaft alone. With that, Sebastian stops, and bobs his head deep down. The boys cock is inside his butlers rather spacious mouth, it being coated with the saliva from in the mouth. Ciel's eyes widen from quite the spectacular sensation, enjoying his entire length inside his servants mouth. From there, Sebastian starts bobbing his head up and down, in fast and deep motions. As sebastian does this, the young master's hands grip his butlers hair, mewing slightly more louder than before.

"S-Seb-Sebastian!" moaned the young master, taken over by such lust from the sensations his butler's providing. He instantly becomes more aroused from his young master calling out his name. He then goes even faster, the sensation makes his master get closer to his eagerly-needed release. "Haaah, Se-Sebastian!" cried the boy, obviously getting close to his orgasm. "Sebastian, I... I've got to... I... Hah.. Hah..." he said in-between gasps of pleasure, breath quickening from such euphoria. He then holds his servants head still, shoving himself deeper into his mouth. With that, he lets out a loud moan as he releases his seed all over the inside of his mouth. Sebastian's mouth is instantly full of his masters seed, his eyes roll to the back of his head from both the taste and the sensation alone. Ciels eyes roll back as well from riding out such an intense orgasm, it being quite the thrill for him.

After a moment or two has passed, Ciel instantly loosens his grip on his butler's head. He pants heavily from the orgasm, and lets out a soft moan after Sebastian takes his mouth off of his masters cock. Sebastian swallows his masters tasty semen, and licks his lips to show his satisfaction. From that, he crawls up to his master, and strokes his cheek. He sneaks in a soft, yet pleasurable kiss to his master, whom returns the favor, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sebastian then speaks up "Now that we've taken care of that, let's get you dressed, sir." Ciel then gets up and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Just so you know, that WASN'T for any sort of personal pleasure." Said the young master, "I simply didn't want to walk around with such a problem just protruding out like that." Sebastian smirks to himself, remembering how prideful his prey is. "Of course, sir. I was simply following your order is all." said the ever-so-faithful servant, as he started dressing the boy.

To be continued...

For a friday, it seems things are heating up. With Ciel's predicament being quite obvious, will he be able to keep his urges to himself in the presence of his fiance? Is Sebastian's plan well executed enough to ensure no one will see through his young masters rouse? Can they rid of this curse before it's too late? Do stay tuned, if you please...

Next time

His Master, Facade

You see, I'm simply one HELL of a writer.


	3. His Master, Facade

Chapter 3: His Master, Facade

Dressed and cane in hand, The Earl walked down the hallway with butler in tow, feline ears down and relaxed. His tail moved ever-so-freely, thanks to Sebastian cutting a perfectly-rounded hole through Ciel's shorts and underwear. "How are you going to have the other servants run along with your animal-themed day idea without any suspicion?" asked Ciel. "Do trust me," answered Sebastian. "they know better than to argue or questions both you and I. Besides, I have a feeling they'll be more than happy to play along today" Ciel sighed, then spoke "Those loons are up for anything fun these days... Such able sods."

Baldroy, Finnian, May Rin and Tanaka stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the middle of the entrance to The Phantomhive Mannor, waiting for The Earl and Butler. They then arrived in their presence, and all servants standing at attention started to greet him. "Good morning, Young Mas-" They stopped mid-way, all eyes widened at the site of their Master looking cat-like, along with noticing how 'rabbit-y' Sebastian appeared. Baldroy spoke "Um... What are we looking at exactly?" All servants weren't sure if they were allowed to laugh at how cute and silly both looked. Sebastian spoke "Everyone, today the Young Master decided to add a bit of fun to today, in consideration for Lady Elizabeth and her arrival for today." The servants gulped at hearing that she'd be here today, knowing how adamant and controlling she is when it comes to anything being cute added to the mannor. Ciel then took over speaking "We are having an animal-themed day today. You all will be sporting animal accessories just for today." Sebastian then went up to the servants holding a small basket of wearable animal accessories. He went up to Baldroy first and spoke to him "Baldroy, you will be a platypus "He hands him a duck bill and beaver tail. Baldroy accepts them, commenting "I dunno how I fit that exactly, but... Whatever the master wants, I guess." As Baldroy started putting on his accessories, he went up to the maid. "May Rin," the butler said, she slightly blushing at how close he is to her. "you shall be a pig" He hands her a pigs snout and ears. She comments as she takes them "I suppose I could do fine as a pig..." Unsure of if she should be offended or not, she puts on her accessories anyway. Next, he went up to The Gardener "Finny" He said as Finnian stood still at attention. "You'll be a monkey "He hands him a monkey tail and ears. Finnians eyes brightened as he took them, commenting "An outdoors animal! Woo-hoo!" he happily put on his accessories. Finally came Tanaka, who sat on the floor, sipping his tea as always "And for you, Tanaka, you shall be a stag." He hands him a pair of antlers. "Ho-ho-ho" Chuckled Tanaka as he dawned them on. "Now that that's taken care of, you're aware of your duties for today... " Spoke Sebastian. He then clapped his hands twice and spoke forcefully "... Now GET TO WORK!" the servants quaked and ran off to their assigned duties instantly. Ciel sighed, then looked up at Sebastian and spoke "How long do we have until she arrives now?" The butler pulled out his pocket watch, seeing the time was 7:48am "We have 12 minutes until she arrives, sir." The Earl made his way up the stairs "Come Sebastian, we shall abide our time in the study until she arrives" The Butler bowed "Right behind you, my lord" he then followed him.

They then are in the study, Ciel sitting at his desk ever-so-decisively as Sebastian was standing in-front of him on the other side of his desk. Ciel then spoke up "I'd like to clarify that what occured earlier in our room... Two things..." Sebastian raised an eyebrow in confusion, yet still paying attention at what his master had to say. "...one, you are to never speak of what occurred in there AT ALL... And two... It didn't mean anything." Sebastian chuckled and spoke "One, you have my word that what occured shall stay between us... And two, forgive me, but I have a few doubts to that..." Sebastian smirked after saying that. Ciel grit his teeth, then sighed "Very well, let's here them... Might as well clarify whatever the devil has you confused." Sebastian then rubbed his chin "First off, if what occured didn't mean anything, why were you saying my name?" Ciel blushed slightly, knowing it'd be hard to get past that question. He gulped silently, then answered "It was simply to encourage you to go faster and do better..." Sebastian tilted his head, then asked "How did I do?" Ciel blushed even more and looked to the side "You did..." he sighed "...extraordinary." Ciel felt his un-erect member twitch at the thoughts of what occurred in his room before he got dressed. Ciel then gulped again, looking up at Sebastian "Were you enjoying yourself as well?" he asked Sebastian. Sebastian found himself blushing, but not as noticeable as Ciel was with his blushing. The butler answered "That, I cannot deny." Ciel's eyes widened slightly, as his member twitched a little more from hearing that. Hearing that particular phrase from Sebastian today all of a sudden became more sexier to The Earl. His feline curse is starting to make him feel as if he were in heat again. "In that case... The boy spoke "... Come here"

Sebastian then came to Ciel, standing in front of the boy. Ciel blushed as he spoke quietly "Undo your pants... That's an order..." Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. With that, he then started undoing his pants as The Master ordered. He dropped them to the floor, revealing his member. Ciel's eyes widened at how long and girthy Sebastian was... Even though it wasn't erect, it was still pretty big. He shyly but firmly gripped Sebastians manhood and stroked it lightly "H-how much time do we have left?" Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch, seeing it was 7:51am "We have 9 minutes until her arrival, my lord." He answered as he put his watch back in his coat pocket. He looked down and noticed how heated the master was while he was stroking his butlers cock. Ciel sighed "I'll have to make this quick... I haven't had much practice on this... So do forgive me if you are uncomfortable..." he took a deep breath and started sucking the tip of Sebastian's shaft instantly, it being semi erect now. Sebastian gasped at how it felt, pre-cum escaping from his member. Ciel tasted it, and to him it tasted sweet... He gasped and tried to down more of Sebastians shaft into his mouth, going halfway. He bobbed his head back and forth, sucking ever-so-suculantly. As he did this, Ciel unzipped his pants and started stroking his own member, him being fully hard. His other freehand caressed Sebastian's testicles while he was blowing him. Sebastian was fully hard in his masters mouth. Then, Ciel pulled away and took a huge breath, and attempted to deep-throat him. Sebastian leaned his head back, eyes wide open at how amazing this felt for his Master's first time. He did exceptionally well to Sebastian. Ciel almost gagged at the tip of Sebastian's cock in his throat, but still kept his composure. He then started bobbing his head back and forth on Sebastian as he stroked himself even faster. The butler caressed his hands through his Master's hair, fully enjoying himself. "Y-young master..." he uttered, as he kept his moans in "I'm going to-" Ciel pulled his mouth off Sebastian's cock slowly, then smirked up at his butler "Do it... I want all of your cum in my mouth..." He then deep-throated Sebastian again, going faster with his head motions and sucking.

Sebastian then gripped Ciel's head and gritted his teeth as he shot his huge demonic-load in his masters mouth, filling his cheeks to the brim. Ciel widened his eyes, yet swallowed every single drop he could, some leaked out his mouth and on to the floor. He swallowed all of it, and then got on all Fours, licking up all the cum his mouth leaks out on the floor, Mew-ing very submissively in pleasure, unaware of how embarrassing he looked. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and stuck his tongue out, showing he ate it all and sat down in his chair, stroking himself again, since he was close to cumming as well. Sebastian got on his knees and started sucking Ciel off. After a few seconds, Ciel shot his load in his butlers mouth, Sebastian swallowed it all instantly.

As he zipped his masters pants up, he spoke "What reason do you have this time?" Ciel blushed, then looked away "I just..." he answered "Felt like it". Sebastian pulled his pants up, chuckling. "I see... We'll work on getting this curse lifted as soon as Lady Elizabeth is gone, my lord." He petted his young master affectionately, Ciel leaning in to his touch. A knock was heard on the door, and Sebastian stepped back, immediately stopping with his petting. Ciel frowned at the interruption, but leaned back in his chair. "Come in." Said Sebastian. The door opened, and Tanaka entered, then bowed. "Forgive the interruption," Said the elderly butler, "but Lady Elizabeth has arrived."

To be continued...

It seems Ciels feline instincts are staring to take over more... Can Sebastian keep him tame in the presence of his Young Masters betrothed? We shall see...

Next time: His Master, Tame.

You see, I'm simply one HELL of a writer...


End file.
